The present invention relates to an emesis head appliance and, more particularly, to a two-piece leak proof emesis head appliance which offers a more sanitary and convenient way of caring for cases of nausea and vomiting, nasal irrigations, oral care and the like.
Prior to the present invention, there was no sanitary, convenient and inexpensive way of dealing with cases of nausea and vomiting which could be carried on a person or patient and which could either be disposable or reusable when proper attention is given to care and cleanliness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emesis head appliance which offers a more sanitary and convenient way of caring for cases of nausea and vomiting, nasal irrigation, oral care and the like which can be used for patients in a reclining position or in any degree of head elevation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a head appliance which can be folded into a small compact package and can be carried in a pocket or purse so as to be able to deal with cases of nausea and vomiting wherever they may occur, e.g. in a moving vehicle.
It is yet further object of the present invention to provide a disposable or selectively reusable head appliance which can be made with its size proportioned to a head or with one size fitting all patients.
The foregoing objects have been achieved in accordance with the present invention by constructing the emesis head appliance in the form of a two-piece leak proof clear flexible plastic bag which fits snugly under the chin with side panels reaching upwardly to the temple providing protection for the ears and the hair. The appliance in accordance with the present invention secures itself on the head with a pair of tie strings or, alternatively, an elastic band. Moreover, a belt or other adjustment device can be provided to lengthen or shorten the elastic band so as to make the same adjustable. Tie strings may serve in conditions where adjustment is needed to allow free circulation to the scalp.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the two-piece appliance forms a basin slightly elongated to prevent spillage. The basin is configured and sized to allow enough space for free breathing and proper distance between the face and the rim of the basin, and can also be calibrated for accurate measurement where fluid intake and output is desirable or necessary for medical reasons.
Yet another feature of the present invention provides a two-piece reinforcement for added strength to the part fitting under the chin inasmuch as I have found that body temperature may tend to cause flexible plastic to soften and rumple.
Still another feature of the present invention is a drainage tube of sufficient length integrated to the lower end of the basin for a disposal outlet. A slide clamp can be attached to the tube and be placed close to the lower end of the basin at all times in readiness to be clamped when needed in an emergency. It is contemplated that the clamp will be a separate item from the appliance and can be of any type which serves the purpose of closing the tube so as to be sufficiently leak proof.
The advantage of the present invention as described above is that it can be folded into a small compact package and carried in a pocket or purse. It can be made from material other than plastic so as to be disposable, but can also be reusable where proper attention is given to care and cleanliness. The appliance can be made so that one size fits all, i.e. universal fit, or it can be made so as to be proportioned to the face of the wearer, e.g. a child or an adult.